ZSF2/Roan Terran
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': N/A **'Hours:' 15/24 **'Stamina:' -11/31 ***Regen: 19/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes (140) *Agility(+): +10 *Endurance(++): +10 *Stamina(+): +31 (0/13) *Perception(++): +5 *Training(+): +11 Combat (65) *Armor Training(+): +14 (1/7) *Assault Rifle(+): +15(40) Constructive(10) *Firearms(+): +5 (10) Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) **Perk Effect Flaws *'Flaw Name' **Flaw Effect Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *M4A1(=): 55/3/+5; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds); 25/30 current mag; (5.56), 30 round mag (x2) **Attachment: **Special: Armor *Dragon Skin Level 3(=): +27 Armor, +10 LR, -25 Mobility, -6 Precision, +10 Extra armor against ballistics. **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Consumables *x2 5.56 30/30 Magazines *x4 5.56 Spare Magazines Tools *'Tool Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Roan Terran was born into a military family in Fort Benning, Georgia to a military family, his father being a sergeant in the 75th Ranger Regiment. Roan spent part of his childhood at Fort Benning, then when his father joined the Green Beret's his family moved to Fort Bragg, North Carolina. After that Roan ended up staying there for his middle and high school life. His father trained him from a young age to survive and take care of his self, even teaching him some tradecraft skills taught to the Green Beret's and Rangers. Roan never really had any problems growing up, his mother was a stay at home wife and his father was always nice enough when he was around. When his father was deployed he left Roan with training instructions and would grade him when he returned. When Roan was a freshmen in high school is father was killed while deployed, his mother and him being told it was a training accident. Roan had a typical school life up through highschool and once he graduated he immediately joined the Army like his father even going into the 75th Ranger Regiment. Roan had some trouble with ranger school but he excelled and pulled through. Once out of Ranger School he got accepted into the Delta Force training program which he went through successfully becoming a fully trained operator for the United States Special Forces. Once in the special forces he was selected for various special experimental procedures to produce better soldiers, some did make him a bit better but nothing worth the trouble, some did leave him with some interesting aftereffects for a time but they all faded away. Roan was then sent all over the world and loaned out to various allies to spy, kill, train and all manner of other things. He even took out quite a few high-value targets during his 5 years in Delta Force. Roan was an exemplary soldier though due to the nature of his work he got almost no recognition for what he did, he didn't mind however; more exposure was a bad thing in his line of work. Roan spent most of his time when not overseas at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, and the nearby town of Fayetteville, training or just relaxing. Roan was deployed in Afghanistan when news of the outbreak reached him. Roan was on the first plane back to the US once he found out. After learning the extent of the outbreak he made a beeline for his mother's house and found that she had turned so he put her down then just made his way west helping where he could while trying to avoid a horrible zombie death. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *The Stoic *Trope 2 Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.